Malware detection and identification is a complex process that requires a substantial amount of human involvement. Developers of malware are always trying to outsmart the malware detection and removal companies by constantly adapting and modifying the shape and behavior of the malware. As malware detection relies on signatures malware developers are able to stay one step ahead of the detection companies through this constant changing and adapting of their malware files requiring the malware detection companies to constantly adapt the signatures to detect the changed malware.
Current malware detection relies on companies and individuals to submit samples of malware or suspected malware after an infection or attack has occurred. A malware researcher will analyze the file and develop a signature for that file. This signature will then be pushed out to the detection programs so that the file will be identified in the future as malware. The malware researcher spends a large amount of time trying to determine if a particular file is in fact malware or is a benign file.